The Nights to Remember
by Valaya
Summary: Tabbitha, the new girl, runs away and attends Hogwarts. But why does snape always get nervous around her? and what's this? Harry and snape... FRIENDS? Harry and draco have girlfriends? You'll follow Tabbitha through all of her adventures of her every day
1. The Darker Night and Day

Tabbitha Fortatelli curled herself up at the top of the stairs, listening to her mother and father scream at eachother. A tear began to run down her cheek, thinking how great a normal life would be. She stood up to walk back to her room, but with one step the wooden floors creaked.  
  
"TABBITHA, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Her mother shouted. Tabbitha silently walked down the stairs, her head lowered slightly. Her long, brown hair draped past her face, and the dyed red tips of her hair shined off of the light as she walked. She stood infront of her mother and raised her head, a devilish glare in her eyes.  
"WHAT were YOU doing up there?" she snorted, grabbing tabbitha's shoulders with her boney hands. Her grip tightened, as Tabbitha squirmed in silence.  
"WELL!?!" Tabbitha's mother shouted.  
"Nothing," Tabitha mumbled.  
"DONT LIE TO ME KID!" Her mother said, slapping Tabbitha accross the face, as she had often done in the past. Tabbitha was used to this; she never did anything about it--But this was just too much. She got incredibly annoyed with her mother and became enraged with anger. She kicked her, Causing Panic from her father (who had been silently watching from the back). He gasped and grabbed Tabbitha's arm. As her mother hopped off moaning in pain, screaming rude things at Tabbitha. Her father shouted,  
"DO NOT TOUCH HER LIKE THAT. EVER!"  
With that, Tabbitha smacked her father across the face and shouted,  
"YOU should have NEVER touched me!" Tabbitha Fortatelli spun around and stormed out of the front door, into the darkness and the rain. 


	2. Homeless and Abused

Tabbitha's beautiful long brown hair was drenched in the downpour of rain. The raindrops were bouncing off of her black boots, and her heart was pounding with hatred. She continued running down the street, only stopping after turning into a deserted alley to catch her breath.  
  
Suddenly she felt a cold hand grabbing her from the shadows.  
  
The next morning, she awoke with the sunrise. It was no longer raining, and her clothes had dried. She arose from the floor, and suddenly realized what had happened.  
"Ive been raped!" She shouted. Tabbitha began shaking, at the memories from the previous night.  
"Ive got to get out of here... I'll... I'll sneak onto the next airplane flight... yes, that's what i'll do..." Tabbitha mumbled to herself. She got up and grabbed the map she had noticed the previous night in the garbage. She got up and started walking down the street to the airport.  
Her damp clothing was flowing in the wind as she walked. Her chains rattled, and tears ran down her scarred and scraped face. she was aiching all over. as she strode along she examined her bruises. she must have been walking for about a half hour until she reached the bridge. She removed her map from her pocket and examined how far the airport was from where she stood.  
'Three miles..' she thought to herself. She held her stomach and said to herself, "Well... I probably shouldn't expect to be eating much. Thats okay, i'm used to it..." She siged, tucked away her map and continued to walk. 


	3. Paranoid?

Tabbitha arrived at the airport, and hid herself behind the trees. When the time was right, she ran from tree to tree, her eyes cautiously stalking the workers. As as soon as no one was looking, she climbed over the wooden fence, and--risking it all-- she ran across the open lot to the closest airplane. Her feet began to lose feeling, as she was very weak, but she knew if she stopped she would be found, and only the worst would happen from there. She stopped (gasping for air) behind the first airplane she saw; a small white airplane with a blue streak across it.  
She waited behind the massive wheels for quite some time until the passengers began arriving for the flight. A row of people, people of all sizes, walked across the lot. She watched for just the right time to get on the plane. But how would she do it? She watched the strangers load onto the plane, when she spotted a particularly large man waddle down to the stairs. He got on the line and set down all of his luggage he was carrying.  
Tabbitha knew she could easily hide behind him and his piles of luggage, so she ran to him and ducked below his cases. It was no suprise the man had not noticed her, there was no way he could see over all of his luggage. She slipped past the guards and the ticket takers, and followed the man to his seat. She sat down and allowed him to throw all of his bags on her. (He still did not know she was there). She had no idea where she was headed to, but as long as she wasnt where she is now she was happy with it.  
About one half hour into the flight, the man sat up a bit, and looked around suspiciously. it seemed like he didnt want anyone to see whathe was going to do. When he was sure no one was looking, he sank low into his seat and pulled a newspaper out of his pocket, and began reading it. 'What's the big deal? It's just a newspaper.. Maybe he's paranoid?' Tabbitha wondered to herself. He was a hairy old man, he had a long beard and huge hairy arms, and his Red shirt was poorly tucked into his pants. Tabbitha stood as still as a rock, hardly breathing. She was terrified of the thoughts of the man noticing her, she knew he would scream and report her. She could NOT let this happen.  
Tabbitha shifted her eyes to his newspaper. She could not see any articles or words, all of the man's cases were blocking her view; but she could see a picture of a young girl with long brown hair. She looked soaked and bruised, and very upset. Then Tabbitha noticed the very end of the girls hair was red. 'Could it be?' She peered at the picture. IT WAS HER!  
Tabbitha was shocked. She didn't have to worry about moving anymore, she was frozen into her seat. Had her abusive, non-loving parents really cared to send out a search party for her? Had the whole situation become so big that she was labeled a 'Missing Child'? That must have been it. Tabbitha felt a heavy pit of guilt sinking low in her heart. This whole time, she did not think her parents cared at all about her... it sure seemed that way.  
Tabbitha could feel sweat dripping down her head, and her jaw dropped at the sight; The picture moved. Rain began to fall her her hair began to blow in the wind, and you could see tears falling from her face. Tabbitha was convinced now she was going insane. She could not hold it back any longer... She sat up, knocked some of the mans luggage over and screamed. 


	4. Tabbitha's Encounter

The old man jumped and hastily rolled up his paper and took it out of sight. He nervously fixed his clothes and coughed; Tabbitha figured it was a poor attempt of acting casual. The man reached to cover her mouth, and Tabbitha struggled in his grip.  
"Shh. I'm not goin' a hurt you," the man whispered with an accent. Tabbitha stopped screaming and stared at him.  
"..T.. Tabbitha?" The man whispered in amazement. He stared at her for a moment, but at the sound of footsteps, he shoved her under his bags and whispered,  
"Don' move."  
Tabbitha listened as an assistant approached the man.  
"Everything alright, sir? We heard someone scream," Tabbitha listened to her soft, female voice.  
"Arrh. Yes, everythin' okay 'round here. Err," The man fumbled for his book tabbitha had knocked down on the floor. "I'm err, jus' real into my book is all. It's a horror story."  
"Mm, Alright..." The assistant said with a suspicious voice.  
"Would you like me to move these for you? You seem like you are in quite a tight space..." The woman said. Tabbitha felt one of the bags move, and figured the assistant was reaching for some of the man's things. She squeezed her eyes shut, she could hear her heartbeat, and again, she felt a drop of sweat fall down her face.  
"NO!.. Arrh, I mean, No thank yeh.."  
"Alright..." Tabbitha heard the woman's footsteps get farther away, and she revealed herself again.  
"What are yeh doin' her'?" The man said lowering her voice.  
"I'm sure that moving picture in your newspaper can explain that... How the hell did that picture move? and HOW do you know my name? and WHY AM I IN A MOVING NEWSPAPER?" Tabbitha whispered with rage.  
"Shh!" The man whispered, lowering his head. "I'm Hagrid. Yerr in this paper 'cause.. well... We have people lookin' ferr yeh. That's how I know yer name, I was on' of the people who were searchin' fer yeh. No one could find yeh."  
"W.. Why are people looking for me? and WHO is looking for me?"  
"Promis' me yeh won' scream again, then I'll tell yeh."  
"Fine, Just tell me!"  
"Yer a witch. This Paper her'... It's a witch's paper. It's magical. Yeh are bein' looked for 'cause Dumbledore... The headmaster of Hogwarts... He sent a group of witches an' wizards to find yeh."  
"W...W.--"Tabbitha's vision got blurry, and everything went blank. 


End file.
